


The face they never see

by StrangeReflexion



Series: Regards [18]
Category: Third Watch
Genre: 55-David, Gen, Writober
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeReflexion/pseuds/StrangeReflexion
Summary: /!\Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient pas et j'écris pour le plaisir. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent.
Series: Regards [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968607
Kudos: 1





	The face they never see

**Author's Note:**

> /!\ Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient pas et j'écris pour le plaisir. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent.

La réputation de Bosco n'était plus à faire au sein de la 55e, pas plus qu'au sein du département tout entier. Ce n'était pas un scoop : les supérieurs ne l'appréciaient pas. La seule raison pour laquelle Bosco conservait sa place c'était qu'il était le meilleur d'entre eux. Alors forcément, quand les stats étaient aussi importantes pour la politique, il valait mieux éviter de se séparer des pions qui jouaient en leur faveur. Mais Bosco n'était pas juste un bon flic, ou juste un emmerdeur. Peu de gens avaient la chance de gagner sa confiance au point de s'en rendre compte, mais Bosco était aussi une bonne personne. Il n'était pas parfait, il avait même un sacré paquet de défauts, mais il restait quelqu'un de bien pour un peu qu'on lui donne la chance de le prouver.

Pour Faith c'était différent. Elle voyait Bosco tous les jours, et elle le voyait hors de la sphère du travail. Elle avait vu comme il se montrait doux et prévenant envers Emily et Charlie, ou comme il se comportait vis-à-vis de sa propre mère. Oui, elle avait plusieurs fois eu la chance de le voir ôter sa carapace. Mais ça, les gens qui côtoyaient Bosco ne le réalisaient pas. Personne ne voulait croire que derrière son masque de gros dur se cachait un homme doux et sensible. Bosco lui-même nierait complètement si le sujet était abordé. Il voyait cela comme une faiblesse. Et Faith se sentait privilégiée pour cette raison exactement. Parce que si malgré cela il acceptait de se montrer tel qu'il était réellement, c'est parce qu'il lui faisait confiance.

Elle se rappelait notamment deux situations en particuliers. 

La première c'était lorsqu'elle et Bosco s'étaient fait voler leur voiture par Rick, le jeune homme déficient mental qui se prenait pour un flic. Il était bien connu du quartier et ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Ce jour-là n'était pas la journée de Bosco. Entre ça et le savon qu'il s'était fait passer par le capitaine parce qu'il avait été pris en flagrant délit en train de s'envoyer en l'air dans la voiture de patrouille. Bosco avait tout tenté pour reprendre le contrôle de la situation, en vain. Les brigades voisines et les médias avaient eu vite fait de s'en mêler, et son partenaire s'était ainsi retrouvé au comble de la frustration et de l'humiliation. Faith devait reconnaître qu'elle avait, elle aussi, bien rigolé ce jour-là. Jusqu'au moment où, à cours d'idées, Bosco avait fait tomber le masque. Il avait montré son vrai visage et avait approché Rick avec douceur et réassurance. Tout s'était évidemment bien finit et Bosco en avait entendu parler pendant plusieurs jours après ça. Mais Faith, elle, avait été fière de lui.

Et puis il y avait eu la triste histoire de ces deux garçons maltraités par leurs parents et qui, en désespoir de cause, avaient fini par laisser leur mère brûler dans un incendie. Leurs tentatives avec le plus grand des deux n'avaient pas été un franc succès, loin de là même, mais Bosco avait su établir une connexion avec le plus petit. Danny. Faith savait que leur histoire trouvait un écho douloureux en Bosco du fait de son passé. Est-ce qu'il retrouvait un peu de Mikey en ce petit garçon ? Elle ne saurait le dire, encore aujourd'hui. Elle n'était pas restée pour écouter ce que Bosco avait pu lui dire, ce n'était pas sa place. Et puis elle avait toute confiance en son partenaire. Elle l'avait vu tomber le masque dès son arrivée dans la salle d'observation de l'hôpital, lorsque le petit Danny n'avait accepté de placer sa confiance qu'en lui. Elle avait vu son regard chargé de quelque chose de lourd et de douloureux, une sorte responsabilité silencieuse qui lui collait à la peau, lorsqu'elle l'avait laissé sur le seuil de ce bureau, au commissariat. Et son cœur s'était serré un peu plus fort encore.

Dans le cas de Rick plus particulièrement, Bosco n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de s'exposer publiquement. Mais heureusement pour lui – même si Faith considérait cela dommage, au contraire – leurs collègues avaient été trop occupés à se moquer de lui et de la situation dans laquelle il s'était retrouvé. Elle ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, la situation avait été particulièrement comique, et Bosco avait provoqué cela tout seul en voulant continuer sa guéguerre enfantine avec Sully. Mauvais concours de circonstances. 

Dans le cas de Danny, les souvenirs de Faith avaient un goût doux-amers. Comme toujours, elle se sentait privilégiée d'être témoin de cette facette de son meilleur ami, mais cette fois-ci les circonstances étaient bien trop sombre. Non seulement pour le petit garçon, mais aussi pour ce que cela faisait ressortir chez Bosco. Dans ces cas-là elle voudrait pouvoir lui dire tant de choses, ne serait-ce que pour dissiper les ombres dans son regard, mais jamais les mots ne semblaient assez justes. 

Bosco n'était pas l'un de ses enfants. Elle ne pouvait pas décider pour lui qu'il était nécessaire d'en parler. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de le pousser dans ses retranchements. Non, ça ne fonctionnait pas comme ça entre eux. Du moins pas sur ces sujets-là. Alors elle se contentait d'être là pour lui. Juste une présence familière à portée de main, en cas de besoin. Il sentait son regard constamment posé sur lui, et elle le savait. Elle ne lui reprochait pas de l'éviter. Il avait besoin de reconstruire sa carapace. Elle comprenait.

Cela faisait partie du jeu : il la laissait entrevoir quelque chose de précieux, et en contrepartie elle lui laissait le temps dont il avait besoin. Pour ça comme pour tant d'autres choses, c'était un accord tacite qui ne nécessitait pas le moindre mot.


End file.
